


The Internship

by Arowyn_Matthews



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Have No Idea What's Happening, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm sorry if it's terrible, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arowyn_Matthews/pseuds/Arowyn_Matthews
Summary: When they graduated from Françoise Dupont, Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien all parted ways. Four years later, Marinette is a graduate of the top fashion school in the world, and when she is offered an internship at Agreste Fashion, the business run by Gabriel Agreste and Adrien, she can't pass up the opportunity. But when things start to go wrong, Marinette must decide if her double life as Ladybug is worth keeping.





	The Internship

When Marinette returned to her classroom to return her books, she stopped in the doorway to breathe in its scent one last time. 

 

“Come on, girl,” Alya laughed, pushing past her friend to return her own books. 

 

“Don’t you want to take it all in for the last time?” Marinette asked, doing the same. “You know, reminisce all the good times?”

 

Alya laughed again. “You think too much,” she teased, elbowing Marinette in the ribs. “Besides, we can always come back to visit.” 

 

“I, for one, agree with Marinette,” a voice said from behind them. Marinette didn’t need to turn to know that it was Adrien Agreste. She had long since gotten over her childhood crush, but he still could make her blush, as he was doing now. He was accompanied by his best friend, and Alya’s boyfriend, Nino. 

 

“We never know when we’ll return. And it’s nice to look back on memories once in a while. Especially since we’re graduating.” Adrien continued.

 

The quartet stood in silence for a minute before Alya gasped. 

 

“We should go celebrate afterwards!”

 

Nino immediately jumped on the idea, Marinette close behind. Adrien, however, hesitated.

 

“Come on, Adrien,” Nino urged. 

 

“You know how my father is with these things.” Adrien said.

 

“But we’re  _ graduating _ ,” Alya replied. “And you’re 18, he can’t really control your life anymore.” 

 

“I don’t know…” Adrien looked at his friends’ pleading faces, before he sighed. “Alright,” he said finally. “If you all want me there.” 

 

“Yes!’ Nino and Alya chimed together. 

 

They all looked at Marinette. 

 

“Mari?” Alya asked, snapping her out of a daydream. “Do you want Adrien to come to our graduation celebration?”

 

Marinette glanced up at Adrien, who looked at her hopefully. 

 

“Yes, of course!”

 

* * *

 

The quartet was sitting in a little café close to the Dupain-Chengs’ bakery, each enjoying their own treat, sharing a round booth table. 

 

Alya babbled incessantly, only pausing once in a while to sip her drink and let others give their brief input on a topic. But once the topic got to colleges, she began to grow quieter. 

 

“To think we’ll all be going to different places,” she murmured. 

 

“Where’s everyone going to?” Adrien asked, curious. 

 

“I’m going to  Institut de journalisme Bordeaux Aquitaine- for journalism, of course, so I’m staying in France,” Alya replied, stirring her tea.

 

Nino grinned. “I’m taking a gap year because… drumroll please…”

 

His friends drummed their fingers on the table- 

 

“I got signed with a record company!” 

 

Alya shrieked and threw her arms around him, while Adrien and Marinette just laughed and congratulated him. 

 

“What about you, Adrien?” Nino asked, trying to keep upright under the weight of his girlfriend. 

 

“I’ll be going to Belgium for Business,” he started, looking into his mug of hot chocolate.

 

“Business?” Marinette blurted. “Why business?”

 

“Father decided that it was time that I was incorporated into his business. He wants to start a partnership with me.” Adrien looked up. “It’s the first time he’s actually even considered making me a part of his business,” he added.

 

“Wow, that’s big dude,” Nino congratulated, Alya and Marinette echoing him.

 

“Anyway, what about you, Marinette?” Adrien asked, changing the subject.

 

“Oh, I… Well… Nothing special really,” Marinette stuttered.

 

“That’s not true,” Alya interjected. 

 

“It’s not that big of a deal, Alya,” Marinette mumbled.

 

“Well, I think it is.” Alya crossed her arms.

 

“What is?” Nino asked.

 

“Marinette got into the top fashion school in the world!” 

 

“What!” Adrien exclaimed. “Marinette, that’s so cool!” 

 

“Yeah,” Marinette said. “But it’s in New York.”

 

The table went quiet.

 

“That’s pretty far away,” Nino said quietly. 

 

“I guess this will be the last time the four of us will be here for a while,” Alya smiled sadly. “But you better video chat me every day. You’ll need to keep up with your French.”

 

“Don’t remind me,” Marinette groaned, putting her face in her hands. “I’m lucky enough that I learned English in school.”

 

They laughed at the thought of Marinette’s accented English, then sat back contentedly, trying to savor the moment forever.

 

* * *

 

Ears pricked Marinette’s eyes as she said goodbye to her friends and family before boarding her plane.

 

She couldn’t hold it together and let out a sob when she got to Alya. “I’m going to miss you so much!”

 

“I’ll miss you too, girl,” Alya replied, wiping away tears of her own. 

 

Nino pulled Marinette in for a hug, instead of settling for his usual fist bump or high five. And Adrien… Well, Adrien had left for Belgium a few days earlier, so Marinette had already said her goodbyes to him. 

 

“Goodbye, honey!” her dad called as she made her way to her gate.

 

“Call if you need anything! Even just to talk!” her mom said..

 

“And don’t forget us when you’re rich and famous!” Alya added, making Marinette laugh through her tears.

 

Soon, her family and friends were out of sight, leaving Marinette to stare out of a window, left to her own thoughts. She wondered what New York would be like- if she would make new friends, or be spotted by some fashion company and offered a job.

 

“It’ll be okay, Marinette,” Tikki whispered, sensing her nervousness. “Whatever happens, you will be just fine.”

 

Whatever happened, Marinette hoped that it would be good.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have no idea what's going on actually. This chapter is kind of a mess, but hopefully things will pick up in the next few chapters or so.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Feedback and a Kudos is always appreciated!  
> ~Arowyn


End file.
